Checkmate
by Earth Star
Summary: Shiro decides to teach Keith how to play chess.


Author's Note: Big thanks to hubby for helping beta/going over chess terms with me.

Checkmate

"Please don't make me socialize," Keith said in a dry tone without raising his head up from his bed. "I was just about to go do some sword training."

Shiro gave a chuckle. "I wasn't going to, but I was going to suggest something else that you and I can do."

Keith raised a suspicious eyebrow. Shiro was the closest thing he had to an older brother, but ever since they were able to form Voltron, he seemed to go out of his way to try and connect with the others more.

Games, eating together, just having idle chats, all the stuff that 'friends' were supposed to do together.

He didn't mind the others...well Lance tended to get on his nerves, but they were nice enough and they trained together enough for them to work together properly. However, relaxing and 'hanging out' with others just didn't come naturally to Keith. He didn't get why Shiro thought it was so important.

Regardless, Keith sighed and sat up. "What are you thinking?"

Shiro held up a board and a box. "Found this, and thought I could teach you to play chess."

Keith kept his deadpan look. "How on earth did you find a chessboard here?"

"Well," Shiro said slowly as he reached into a box and brought out a figure that looked like an octopus with a crown on it. "I didn't, honestly. Coran said it's a game from the planet Zarten or something, but it's an eight by eight board and comes with enough pieces for chess."

He gave a shrug. "I figured it'd do as a substitute in a pinch, even if it's got triangles instead of squares."

"Still don't get why you want me to learn it," Keith replied with his arms crossed.

"It'll be fun," Shiro said encouragingly.

Keith kept his look of disinterest.

"Also, consider it training," Shiro added, in a more serious tone. "You need to learn patience and how to strategize more."

Keith raised and lowered a finger. "...Okay, you've got a point there."

"Great, let's do it in the main room," Shiro said as he ventured back into the hall.

"Can't we do it in my room?" Keith asked.

"Nope, you need a lot of space to play chess," Shiro replied.

"I'm seriously betting you're making that up," Keith replied, but found himself trailing after Shiro.

0808080808080808080808080808080

Shiro finished setting up the pieces and sat across from Keith. "Okay, do you think you understand the rules?" he asked.

"Think so," Keith said as he looked over the board. "So, I'm suppose to take down the king...or in this case the thing that looks like a cross between a bear and platypus?"

"Basically yes," Shiro said as he moved a piece that strangely looked like cross between a dog and a polar bear. "Although it's more putting the platypus-bear in a position they can't escape. Okay, I'm using what we're calling a pawn. So, now you go."

Keith grasped his chin in thought, and it was at that exact moment Lance wandered into the room. He seemed to be too engrossed to moving his body to the music of his headphones, until he saw Keith and Shiro.

"What are you two doing?" he asked as he removed his headphones.

"Teaching Keith how to play chess," Shiro replied, not taking his eyes off the board.

Lance tilted his head. "Um...that's not a chess board. That's as far from a chess board as Coran's cooking is from food."

"We're making do," Keith replied. "Be quiet so I can concentrate."

Lance shrugged as he slumped down into a chair and put his headphones back on. For a minute, Keith assumed Lance was not going to say another word, up until he decided to move a piece that resembled a lemur.

"What's that supposed to be?" Lance asked.

Keith raised his head as he kept his hand on the piece. "Um...a knight."

Lance scoffed. "Dude, that's a dumb move to make. You should move a pawn piece on a first move."

Keith rolled his eyes. "And what makes you such an expert?"

"Are you kidding?" Lance said as he sat up straighter. "I've been playing and getting creamed by my grandfather at chess since I was 6. Trust me, I know the difference between a good and dumb move."

"So, you losing all the time makes you a master at this?" Keith replied, pointing to the board.

"I still know way more than you," Lance retorted back.

"What are you guys doing?" Pidge asked as she and Hunk entered the room.

"Keith is screwing up his chess game," Lance said.

"I am not!" Keith replied, throwing his hands up in the air. "I've barely started."

"That's not a chess board," Hunk replied.

"We know, we're making do," Shiro said as he leaned back. "But if you want, after Keith and I play he can play against one of you."

Keith folded his arms. "Don't you mean, they can play against who loses?"

"Yeah, and that's clearly going to be you," Lance added. "Just move that piece to the left and then-"

"No, no," Pidge said as she pointed to a cat-bat figurine. "You should move that piece, moving diagonally will let you flank better."

"Um, I'm not really following," Hunk replied, "but knowing Lance's experience with this game, you should take his advice."

"You too, Hunk?!" Keith cried. "He is not an expert at this game."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you've seen his grandfather," Hunk replied with his arms folded. "That guy can read like minds or something. It's freaky."

The others started to debate chess strategy as they gathered around Keith and each offered a bit of advice.

Eventually, Keith sighed in defeat and decided it was just easier to play along. Honestly, wasn't the point of this for him to learn patience and-

He paused in mid-thought and gazed up to Shiro who held a smirk on his face.

Keith scowled. This had been Shiro's plan all along - putting him in a position he couldn't escape. He narrowed his eyes as Shiro grinned back at him. He would have plotted revenge then and there, but then Pidge poked his arm to suggest another move.

Keith sighed as he made the catbat move. At least he was learning patience.


End file.
